


lubency

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Piercings, implied past abuse ?, punk!Infi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Esper's memory is impressive; he rarely forgets little tidbits of information. So when Infi, the redheaded menace and enigma of the college told him, prompted by a compliment about his piercings, that there were much more, Esper had been more than a little intrigued. Earrings lined his ears, fringe didn't hide the ones in his brows much, and pearls simmered in both his nose and lip.Now, though, faced with a cock lined with metal, Esper thinks he understands what Infi had meant back then.





	lubency

**Author's Note:**

> this is my [gf's](http://elsword.co.vu/) and mine au its,, well(tm)

Esper's memory is impressive; he rarely forgets little tidbits of information. So when Infi, the redheaded menace and enigma of the college told him, prompted by a compliment about his piercings, that there were much more, Esper had been more than a little intrigued. Earrings lined his ears, fringe didn't hide the ones in his brows much, and pearls shimmered in both his nose and lip.

He'll confess to sneaking a peek in the changing room, while waiting for Infi to get changed after his classes. One also sits in his navel, visible sometimes when he stretches, languid like a cat. Though Esper would have to admit his focus would shift from the shiny metal to the skin, taut and toned.

But that conversation had happened a couple years back, no matter how vividly he remembers it. He hadn't figured out if Infi had been serious or just played another one of his dodgy jokes.

Now, though, faced with a cock lined with metal, Esper thinks he understands what Infi had meant back then.

A ring sits on the tip and pairs of barbells run down the entire shaft; with a quick glance, Esper counts five pairs.

He glances up to meet Infi's flaming eyes, but the misted irises now carry unmistakable hints of worry. The redhead shifts and Esper scoots a little back on his own knees, giving him space.

"Ah," Infi mutters cleverly, worrying the bead in his lip from the inside. "Would you like me to take them out instead? It'll only take a moment-"

Esper notes the traces of discomfort in Infi's tense shoulders, and he leans forward to capture his lips before Infi could bite away at them.

"Do they feel good?" he asks, giving Infi the room to answer and instead taking to placing a line of kisses along his jaw and up his cheek to his ear. He nibbles at the shell, tugging softly at one of the earrings there.

Infi squirms and Esper doesn't miss the way his cock twitches at that.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly fucked anyone with them on-" Infi gasps, painted nails digging into Esper's upper arms, creating marks only a few shades darker.

"No," Esper breathes into his ear, trailing his fingers over the cock feather light, "Do they feel good for you, I mean?"

"Yeah-" Infi takes a moment to inhale a few times, chest heaving, flushed from arousal. "T-They feel good when I jerk myself, if- if that's what you mean."

"Excellent," the white haired boy coos, wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh properly. Infi bucks right up to the touch, shimmering eyes falling shut behind a veil of misty pleasure.

Esper is careful with his strokes, keeps the pace somewhat even, but the longer it goes on and the longer he listens to Infi's shaky breathing and mewling moans, the bolder he grows. He resumes his earlier position, laying on his stomach and level with the cock. Infi is leaking precum by now, the translucent droplets gathering at the top only for Esper to smear them over the head, making the skin glisten and his strokes a little smoother.

Esper is curious; you can't blame him. So, glancing up to make sure Infi's eyes are still closed and the tension is still gone from his body, Esper reaches up with his other hand as well, pinching the warmed, slick ball at Infi's tip between his thumb and forefinger. And he tugs, just barely.

Infi keens, a low, long whine tearing from his throat as his head rolls back, and Esper had never seen something so beautiful, unruly hair sticking out and sweat running down the other's skin.

Esper only realizes he's staring like a lovesick idiot (which he is, alas) when Infi jerks above him, hunching over and grasping at Esper's hair with shaky fingers, a broken groan of his name leaving his plush lips. That is also the same moment he realizes he's still tugging at the piercing, up and down.

Infi's thighs shake around Esper's head. He opens his mouth, intending to ask Infi if it feels good. Instead, he finds his voice gone, throat dry.

"Can I suck you off?" are the first words he speaks when he gets his grasp on language back, and it surprises not only Infi, but himself, too.

He glances up, his head craned back enough that the nape of his neck burns, and catches Infi's look: pupils blown and mouth agape in what he can only assume is astonishment.

"Yeah- Yeah, yeah, I-I mean," Infi stammers out, breathless and in awe as his boyfriend smooths a hand over his thigh, massaging little circles there with his thumb. "If you wanna- yeah... Fuck, Es... You do things to me..."

Esper's lips curl into a smile and his eyes narrow. Infi thinks he looks exactly like a cat right now, but he doesn't voice it. "I wanna do more things to you, then," he taunts, casting his eyes down to Infi's cock, watching the newly formed bead of precum spill over and roll down the side, displaced by the ladder. He swallows and in a small voice says, "This is my first time, so I'll probably suck."

Infi's hands in his hair stop gripping at the strands and instead start petting them reassuringly, though Esper knows they'll go back to gripping soon enough. Hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure you have to suck if you're sucking someone off," Infi says.

Esper laughs out, his breath spilling over Infi's arousal and he pats a thigh. "Idiot," he mumbles affectionately, scooting even closer and leaning down so he can run his tongue over the head.

The piercing is just as warm as the rest of the shaft, but it's much more solid, and when Esper starts licking along the head, he drags it up and down with his movements. Infi moans above, going back to gripping Esper's hair just like the boy anticipated.

Esper decides he wants more of those sounds. He opens his mouth wide and takes the head in, wrapping his lips around the hot flesh. Taste of salt spills over his tongue. He doesn't know what he's doing, but by the sounds right above, spilling unbidden, it's at least somewhat good. He lets saliva pool in his mouth to ease the slide, fighting back the urge to swallow it.

The weight of flesh in his mouth is good, he finds. His fingers circle the base, holding it steady and absently teasing at the lowermost set of barbells as he lowers his mouth, taking in as much of Infi as he can.

The piercing at the tip hits the back of his throat, and no matter how relaxed he'd been, he has to pull back and fight back a cough. But that doesn't stop him. Really, there are only a few things that could ever stop Esper, and Infi is neither a bad memory nor a forceful lover.

He tries again, slower and more careful, inch by inch, and with a no small amount of pride finds he can take the whole length, face to face with the small patch of red hair at the base.

Infi's grip on his hair is tight and the boy's fingers are no doubt white, but he's not pulling or even guiding him, merely grounding himself.

Esper pulls off and goes back down again, creating a pace for himself. His bottom lip drags over all the barbells, usually followed by his tongue, and he can tell it drives Infi wild, spurts of precum landing on his tongue and palate.

"Esper..." Infi groans, "Fuck- fuck, Es, you're- you're gonna make me-"

A warning.

And shouldn't that put him off? Make him pull away so he could save himself from getting sticky?

Esper doesn't.

He keeps going, a little lost in himself as he tries to run his tongue over as much sensitive skin as he can, sharp teeth barely skirting the flesh as he does so. It wrings the cutest noises out of Infi, and then on one slide, he's gripping Esper's head, hands shaking, and warm cum spurts into Esper's mouth. The first string surprises him, but by the second he's ready, and gulps them down with minimal effort.

Infi is shaking, his hands dropping from Esper's hair to his shoulders to grip at them when the white haired boy finally pulls away (though not without an obscene popping sound) and sits up.

"Fuck... Es..."

Esper raises a hand and wraps his long fingers around Infi's, a grin spreading on his lips on its own. "Felt good?"

Infi groans, turning a shade redder as Esper presses a kiss to his boneless knuckles. "That was... so good," he admits, quietly and breathlessly, "Let me- let me repay you, Es…"

Esper pretends to think about it, but the logical part of his brain had already come to a conclusion, and he shakes his head and pulls the redhead down to lay.

"Maybe later," he says, tangling himself around the boy like he so much likes to do. His breath fans over Infi's face, and they kiss languidly, tongues mingling. Infi tastes himself on Esper's tongue.

"I'll make it the best you've ever had," Infi promises, closing his eyes.

Yup, just as Esper had thought; he's already getting sleepy.

"Now that's a promise," Esper laughs, pressing another kiss to Infi's cheek. "Hey, tell me a bit about your piercings? Why'd you get them?"

Infi hums, pressing closer to Esper. "Just cause. They look cool. They were a pain in the ass when they were healing," Infi mumbles the last part.

"Don't you mean a pain in the dick?"

Infi snorts out loud, giggling, and Esper smirks, pleased with himself. His arms wind around Infi a little tighter, holding the shorter boy close and tracing the inked skin on his back with a fingers, nonsensical patterns that work surprisingly well in relaxing the redhead.

Soon enough, he has a handful of putty-like, sleeping punk.


End file.
